Som en dröm
by Tacroy
Summary: En fanfic jag skrev till en kompis på hennes fördelsedag. För att undvika förvirring mot slutet så är inte hela en HPFanfic. Det finns även inslag av en annan bokserie också:Sagan om Isfolket. Men handlar om: Isabell och Marodörerna
1. Nya vänner

Det är den 1 september år 1977. Tåget rullar in på stationen och alla förväntansfulla lever lämnar det och träder in i de hästlösa vagnarna som för dem till slottet där de ska illbringa de kommande nio månaderna.

Sjundeårseleverna är först in i Stora salen där terminsstarten öppnas med de vanliga ritualerna.

Först in, som vanligt, är fyra högljudda killar. Eller i alla fall två högljudda och två som bara hänger på. De två högljudda skulle kunna tas för syskon; båda med svart hår, mörka ögon, spänstig kropp och ett småelakt flin ständigt vilande över läpparna. Fast syskon är de inte, bara bästa vänner.

De båda andra är lika både till det inre och yttre. Där den ene är välgödd är den andre på gränsen till spinkig. Den ene vill inget hellre än att vara populär och omtyckt, något han inte alltid lyckas med. väldigt sällan faktiskt.

Den andre är tyst och tillbakadragen. Det vilar ständigt något hemlighetsfullt över honom som om han döljer något för världen.

De båda mörkhåriga är först in i salen och stannar förvånat till. Salen är inte tom som den borde vara. Nej, för vid ett av de fyra långborden sitter en tjej med axellångt, lysande rött hår.

Hon sitter vid det bord som de fyra vännerna och deras klasskompisar brukar sitta.

De tvekar bara någon sekund innan de halvrusar in och slår sig ner på var sida om henne. de båda andra killarna slår sig ner mitt emot.

Resten av eleverna strömmar in och sorlet stiger i volym.

Killen till vänster om den nya tjejen vänder sig mot henne och ler sitt oslagbara, oemotståndliga leende.

- Du är ny här va?

Hon tittar på honom och nickar.

- Schysst. Jag är Sirius Black. Snyggingen till höger om dig är James Potter.

James räcker fram en hand och ytterst tveksamt tar hon den. Han skakar den hjärtligt innan han släpper taget mitt i en skakning så att hennes hand faller till bordet med en duns.

Den mystiske killen mitt emot ler och skakar uppgivet på huvudet.

- Lupin var namnet, säger han. Remus Lupin.

Den andre killen sluddrar fram något som hon tolkar som Peter. Efternamnet får hon inte grepp om.

Killen som blivit pressenterad som James tar till orda.

- Och vad heter du då min sköna?

Hon kan inte låta bli att rodna då hon svarar.

- Isabell.

Remus lägger huvudet på sned och tittar ingående på henne. Det kryper i henne då han stirrar utan att röra en min eller säga ett ord.

- Vad!

- Isabell är franskt, eller spanskt.

- Så…?

- Du är varken eller. Du har mer baltiska färger.

- Har jag väl inte?

- Jo, lite. Men av brytningen att döma är du inte därifrån. Var kommer du ifrån?

I envis irritation säger hon inte ett ord.

- Kom igen, säger Sirius bedjande. Var kommer du ifrån?

Vid åsynen av hans valpögon veknar hon och ger med sig.

- Sverige. Från södra Sverige.

Pojken som troligtvis heter Peter säger då med ospelad dumhet:

- Jag trodde att svenska var långa, blonda och blåögda.

- Hrmp…Inte jag.

Remus slår till killen i bakhuvudet med handflatan medan Sirius försöker släta över.

- Ta inte illa upp. Du får ursäkta honom. Han kan inte rå för att han är både korkad och taktlös.

Isabell rycker bara på axlarna.

- Det gör inget. Har en kompis där hemma som är nästan likadan.

- Vad bra, säger James. Alltså inte att hon är korkad och taktlös, utan att…erh…

- Vad sägs om att byta samtalsämne? fäller Sirius snabbt in då han märker att kompisen kört fast.

James ler tacksamt mot honom.

- Okej. Har ni något quidditchlag här på skolan?

Vid de orden lyser James upp.

- Om vi har!

- Potter är Gryffindors skickligaste och snyggaste sökare som dessutom råkar vara lagkapten.

- Är det sant!

Isabell kan knappt tro det.

- Självklart. Spelar du?

Hon rycker på axlarna.

- Litegrann. Var lagkapten i mitt lag på min gamla skola. Spelar som jagare.

- Vi behöver en ny jagare i Gryffindor. Doyle gick ut i våras så platsen är ledig. Vi har uttagning om en vecka. Vad har du för snitt?

- 17 mål per match.

Både James och Sirius stirrar chockat på henne.

- 17 i snitt! säger de i mun på varandra.

Isabell nickar.

- Inte allt för bra. Iris i min klass har ett snitt på 37.

- Vad är det för skola du går på? frågar James misstroget.

- Den heter Backsippan. Rektor Lindbladh har varit med i Sveriges landslag. Så vi har ett specialprogram för quidditchintresserade. Varje år kommer det talangscouter som värvar folk till olika lag. Alla på skolan har flugit sen barnsben. Jag lärde mig när jag var fyra år.

- Wow.

Den årliga sorteringsceremonin av förstaårseleverna är över och Dumbeldore har hållit sitt tal. Matten har poppat upp på borden då en rödhårig tjej kommer fram till Isabell.

- Du måste vara den nya utbytesstudenten från Sverige. Isabell var det va?

Isabell nickar och den rödhårige fortsätter.

- Jag är Gryffindors försteprefekt Lilly Evans. Är det något du undrar över är det bara att komma till mig.

Först när hon pratat klart upptäcker hon vilka som sitter runt omkring. Hon ser James småröda och överväldigade ansikte.

- Nej men James. Försöker du charma bort henne redan?

James blir om möjligt ännu rödare, men innan han hinner ge svar på tal har Sirius redan svarat.

- Glöm det Lils. Det är snarare hon som charmar brallorna av honom.

- Hur då?

- Vi har en ny quidditchfantast i Gryffindor, fyller Remus i.

- Jasså? säger Lilly måttligt intresserat. Vad spelar du?

- Jag är jagare.

- Och kan du fatta, hon har 17 i snitt! Det är 170 poäng per match. Det är mer än vad jag har. Hon får in fler poäng varje match än mig!

- Betvivlas icke grabben.

Lilly tänger sig ner brevid James och alla börjar äta.

Utan några större incidenter avnjuts måltiden och efteråt beger sig varje elev till sitt elevhem.

Isabell slår följe med Sirius och de andra, för ensam hittar hon inte vägen till Gryffindortornet.

När de kommer fram till sällskapsrummet slår killarna sig ner framför den öppna spisen. Isabell, som trivs i deras sällskap, sätter sig också där. Sirius tittar henne då allvarligt i ögonen.

- Innan vi börjar prata här är det en sak jag måste fråga.

- Fråga på.

- Hur långt är du beredd att gå?

- Med vad?

- För att riskera din plats på skolan.

Hon granskar honom misstänksamt.

- Genom vad?

- Practical jokes med Slytherin.

- Hur långt som helst. Jag var mästaren på practical jokes på min gamla skola.

- Finns det något du inte är bra på? suckar James uppgivet.

- Det finns det säkert. Men än så länge har jag inte stött på något, säger hon med ett strålande leende.

- Vad har du gjort för något? frågar Sirius med sin nyfikenhet på bristingsgränsen.

- Det vill ni bra allt veta va? ler hon småelakt.

Alla killarna nickar, sprängfyllda av nyfikenhet.

- Det var en kille i min klass som jag gillade. Den hände lite grejor och jag hatar honom. Men innan jag glömde ville jag hämnas. Så jag fann en besvärjelse som jag kastade över honom. Den gjorde hans hår självlysande i chockrosa. Varje gång någon försökte med en motbesvärjelse ändrade håret färg till någon annan neonfärg. Sen när det var tillbaka på rosa igen började håret växla färg var femte minut. Så höll det på i en vecka. Ingen kunde få slut på det. Helfestligt.

- Skulle jag velat se, säger James intresserat.

- Vad hade han gjort för att förtjäna en sån behandling?

Det var Sirius som frågar. Hon tittar på honom med en blick som avslöjar känslornas uppror i henne.

- Vi ska inte gå in på detaljer, men om jag säger att han var ett svin som sårade mig dödligt djupt.

- Vill du inte berätta behöver du inte.

Hon ler tacksamt mot Remus för de orden.

James, som tycker stämningen blivit dyster och spänd, tar till orda.

- Vad sägs om att börja planera lite skämt för året?

De fyra övriga instämmer så de slår sina kloka huvuden ihop och kläcker nyskapande idéer.


	2. Stora skämt och kärlek

Nästa morgon när de sitter vid frukostbordet ser Isabell sig om i salen. Hon finner ut att det är en kille vid bordet mitt emot som tittar ihärdigt på henne.

- Vem är han? frågar hon James som sitter till vänster hon henne.

- Vem? säger han utan att lyfta blicken från sina nyanlända brev.

- Han som stirrar som besatt på mig.

James tittar upp och ser mycket riktigt vem hon menar. Han tittar på henne igen och säger varnande:

- Honom bör du akta dig för. Det är Lucius Malfoy. Visst, han är en Slytherin. Men han är en farlig sådan.

- Vad kan han göra egentligen? hon är skeptisk mot sådan överlägsenhet som James antyder.

- Mycket, säger Sirius som hört samtalet. Han är rik och hans far har trolldomsministeriet lindat runt lillfingret.

- Och därför hatar vi honom, avslutar James.

- Kan man inte trycka ner honom i skoskaftet på nått sätt?

- Inte värt det, filosoferar Sirius. Om du inte har en stark dödslängtan förståss. För mycket mer skulle du inte få kvar efter att han är färdig med dig.

- Okej.

Isabell frågar inte mer, men hon har fått en djävulsk glimt i ögonen.

Dagens första lektion är trolldryckskonst som de har tillsammans med Slytherin. Läraren, professor Mandrake, ger intryck av att vara lite efter. Men Isabell gillar honom. Han verkar inte ha några favoriseringar.

Under lektionens gång sitter hon och studerar Lucius. Vid ett tillfälle möts deras blickar, och sådan ondska som lyser i hans ögon har hon aldrig sett. Men samtidigt verkar han på något sätt nyfiken på henne. Hon får kolla upp det närmare med tiden. Kanske. Hon tittar på James som har fått ett extra enhörningshår att hamna i Snapes kittel, vilket resulterar i att hela Snapes brygd skjuter iväg rosa stjärnor.

Hon bara skakar på huvudet, men kan inte låta bli att le.

Under kvällen blir killarna lite oroliga för Isabell eftersom hon bara försvann efter middagen.

Det är inte förrän vid midnatt som hon kommer tillbaka till uppehållsrummet.

- Var har du varit? frågar Sirius, och hon kan läsa oron som står skriven vi varje ansiktsdrag.

- Jag har fixat några grejor bara.

- Som tagit hela kvällen? nu är det James som nästan höjer rösten.

- Ja, men det var nödvändigt. Imorgon kommer ni få se.

De tittar misstänksamt på henne. Och nog kan de se att hennes oskyldiga gloria hänger på sned.

Efter att ha sagt god natt till killarna springer hon upp i sovsalen och somnar nästan direkt med ett förväntansfullt leende på läpparna.

Den morgonen är Isabell först uppe i Gryffindor. Hon väntar på killarna och tillsammans med dem springer hon nästan till stora salen. Hela vägen försöker killarna få ur henne vad hon gjorde kvällen innan. Men hon tiger.

De sätter sig och kommer i lagom tid till morgonens postleverans. Det som drar allas blickar till sig är en stor berguv som kommer med ett guldigt kuvert. Kuvertet släpper den i Lucius knä, och sen lämnar den lokalen.

Om Lucius är lika nyfiken som alla andra så döljer han det väl. Inte en muskel i hans ansikte röjer något om vad han tänker. Försiktigt öppnar han brevet, väl medveten om att alla tittar på honom. Men när han tittar i ser han ingenting. Där finns inget brev. Men han tycker att han ser något ligga längst ner i det stora kuvertet. Han sticker ner handen och böjer sig ner för att se bättre.

Plötsligt börjar det ryka ur kuvertet och han rycker bort huvudet, men för sent. En stråle av röd och guldig färg sprutar upp i hans ansikte och färgar honom i Gryffindors färger.

Rasande slänger han ifrån sig kuvertet och tittar sig runt i salen. De som ser honom kan inte låta bli att gapskratta (utom Slytherin som bara ler). Han kokar av ilska och tittar mot Gryffindors bord. Där sitter Isabell mellan killarna och vinkar roat till honom. Och han är inte dummare än att han förstår.

James och Sirius håller på att skratta sig fördärvade, Peter vet inte vad han ska göra så han skrattar också. Det är bara Remus som inte skrattar. Han tittar allvarligt på Isabell.

- Var det nödvändigt?

Hon rycker på axlarna.

- Som jag sa igår måste nån trycka ner honom.

- Du är illa ute vet du va?

- Ja, men jag klarar mig.

Sen börjar hon också skratta. Hon ser hur Lucius mimar en otrevlig hämnd mot henne innan han stormar ut ur salen för att tvätta sig.

James torkar tårarna som kommit fram.

- Synd att han tvättar bort det. Hade varit kul med en Gryffindorsuporter i Slytherin.

- Jag hoppas han tvättar sig, säger Isabell med ett finurligt leende.

De tittar på henne utan att förstå vad hon menar.

Men under lunchen får de reda på det. Lucius har inte fått bort färgen, tvärtom. Den har blivit klarare och nästan lysande.

- Vad har du gjort med färgen? frågar Sirius nyfiket.

- Ett eget recept. Färgen måste nötas bort. Ju mer han tvättar, desto hårdare sitter den, och den lyser bara mer. Tvättar han lite till så kan han snart lysa upp ett rum på egen hand.

- Menar du allvar?

- Visst. Det var ett liknande recept jag använde på idioten hemma.

- Det måste vi få.

- Tyvärr, det är hemligt.

Remus har suttit tyst hela tiden men nu börjar han prata.

- Du vet att han kommer ge igen.

Hon tittar allvarligt på honom.

- Ja, jag vet. Men någon var tvungen att göra det. Så varför inte jag.

- Han kommer att hämnas rejält efter en sån skymf.

Och mycket riktigt. Redan nästa dag får Isabell känna på Lucius stora hämnd. Än en gång har de första lektionen tillsammans med Slytherin, och Lucius lyser lika mycket som han gjorde vid lunchen. Han tittar hatiskt på henne, men det besvarar hon med ett enkelt leende.

Så, under lektionen tvingas hon lämna lokalen för att hämta ett papper som läraren måste skriva på.

Hon springer till uppehållsrummet och hämtar det utan problem.

Sen när hon kommer ner igen ser hon att en färgglad Lucius väntar på henne en bit från klassrummet. Hon stannar in sina steg, tar ett djupt andetag och går förbi honom. Men förbi hinner hon aldrig. När hon kommer framför honom griper han tag om hennes axel och knuffar henne bakåt igen.

- Du ska få betala för det du gjort!

- Tyvärr. Jag har inga pengar.

Han blir om möjligt ännu rödare och drar fram sin trollstav. Han trycker den mot hennes hals i ett försök att verka hotfull. Och hotfull är han, men färgen i hans ansikte gör det svårt att bli rädd för honom.

- Lägg undan pinnen Lucius. Jag behöver gå till lektionen.

- Så fan heller.

Han knuffar henne in i väggen och skjuter iväg curicoförbannelsen mot henne. Förbannelsen träffar henne och hon börjar vrida sig i plågor. Det känns som om tusentals knivar körs in i hennes kropp och gräver runt där inne. Hon håller inne sina skrik och gnyr bara i obehag för att inte ge honom någon glädje.

Plötsligt försvinner plågorna och hon faller i ett ljust mörker. Hon hör två röster. De grälar. Steg avlägsnas och andra kommer närmare. Hon slår upp ögonen och tittar in i de vänliga bruna ögon som hon gillar så.

- Hur gick det? frågar Sirius oroligt.

- Inte värre än min mensvärkt, säger hon med ett försök till skratt.

Sirius ser förvirrad ut.

- Glöm det.

Han hjälper henne upp och ser att det inte är nån större fara med henne. Så de går tillbaka till klassrummet och pratar inte mer om saken.

Men dagen får följder. En innerlig förståelse uppstår mellan Isabell och Sirius. De kan sitta och småprata i timmar utan att någon förstår vad de pratar om. De kan skratta utan någon särskild orsak. De trivs med andra ord riktigt bra i varandras sällskap.

Några veckor senare är de två ute och promenerar på skolområdet när de överraskas av ett regnväder. Sirius tar hennes hand och de springer skrattandes till närmaste tak. Det råkar nu vara omklädningsrummet för quidditch.

De springer in och kommer under tak lagom till att himlen öppnar sig och släpper ner ett enormt skyfall.

De står mot väggen och pustar ut. Sirius torkar bort en liten vilsen droppe som rinner över Isabells kind. Hon tittar på honom och ler mjukt. Hans hår är fuktigt. Hon stryker över det och finner en liten lock som hon fångar in mellan sina fingrar. Han tittar in i hennes gröna ögon, att där fanns stänk av både gult och brunt har han aldrig tänkt på förr. Handen som var mot hennes kind letar sig bak hennes nacke och försiktigt för han hennes huvud närmare.

Deras läppar möts i en laddad kyss. Hennes händer griper tag i hans hår. Hans läppar lämnar hennes och söker sig ner. Ner över halsen. Hans händer börjar försiktigt knäppa upp knapparna i hennes blus. Hennes händer har gått ner över hans bröstkorg och in under hans våta tröja. I samspel låter de tröjorna falla av och avslöja två bleka, småfuktiga bröstkorgar. Han låter sina händer leta sig ner medan hans läppar kommer tillbaka till hennes.

_Isabell!_

Långt borta hörs rösten. Men de låter inte den styra. Hans händer kommer ner till kjolens linning. De letar sig lätt in under den och ner mot en kritisk punkt. Hennes hände ligger om hans gylf och drar försiktigt ner den…

_Isabell!_

Sirius slutar kyssa henne och tittar henne djupt i ögonen. Han ler, och hon kan inte låta bli att göra det samma.

_**Isabell!**_

Rösten kommer närmare. Isabell skakar i hela kroppen. Långsamt tonar det vackra ansiktet bort. Det försvinner från henne. Hon slår upp ögonen.

Lutad över henne och skakar henne står en underskön man.


	3. Verkligheten

- Isabell!

- Mm, får hon fram.

Han slutar skaka henne.

- Du måste vakna nu. Vi får celebert besök idag.

- Va fan?

Rösten blir barsk, liksom hans blick.

- Inga svordomar här.

- F'låt.

Han tittar på henne och får något ömt i blicken. Han mumlar något som hon inte uppfattar. Hon sätter sig upp och sträcker sömndrucket på sig.

- Vem kommer? frågar hon sen.

- Hans höghets son.

- Visst fa…börjar hon, men avbryter sig när hon ser hans stränga blick. Just det ja. Det var idag.

Han vänder sig om och lämnar rummet med orden: - Klä på dig. Han kommer snart.

När han stängt dörren slänger hon sig upp ur sängen. Golvet är behagligt varmt, som vanligt. Hon tar sig fram till sin garderob och finner en passande vit särk. Hon trär den över huvudet, knyter den med ett guldbrodererat band i midjan och tar på sig ett par gyllene sandaler. Hon finner en spegel och grimaserar i avsky då hon ser sin frisyr. Värsta knullruffset. Inte bra med heta drömmar. Synd bara att det bara var en dröm.

Hon sätter sig ner framför spegeln, finner en borste och börjar reda ut alla tovor. Under tiden försjunker hon i tankar.

Tänk att hon varit här så länge. Det känns som om hon kom igår, men hon vet att det gått hur lång tid som helst. Hur lång tid det gått vet hon inte. Men hon är glad att hon fick komma hit. Allt hon saknar är någon jämlik som hon kan dela sitt liv med. Men nu kommer någon som är lite mer som hon. Visst, härskarens fru är som hon, men ändå inte. De står så långt ifrån varandra i grader. Och sen så har hon själv aldrig varit så mycket för kvinnligt sällskap. Hon umgås lättare med män.

Så är hon äntligen klar. Hon springer ut i stora salen där välkomnandet kommer att ske. Hon står långt bak tillsammans med andra, mindre värda personer. Men hon klagar inte. Hon vet att hon har en särskild plats i härskarens hjärta.

Länge behöver de inte vänta förrän han kommer. Följd av två vargar träder en underskön man in i rummet. Mörkt hår som leker i lockar runt hans gyllene ansikte. De mörka ögonen gnistrar under ett par mörka ögonbryn. Av klädernas spänst att dömma så är han vältränad.

Han går in i salen, framtill dess högände. Han träder upp på tronen och vänder sig om. På hans högra sida står fadern och på hans vänstra modern. Hans far börjar tala.

- Mina kära vänner. Detta är ett glatt ögonblick för oss alla. Min älskade son har kommit hem. 22 år på jorden har han haft, men nu är han hemma för att bistå oss.

Dessa ord utlöser applåder hos alla i församlingen. Ynglingen ler oemotståndligt. Hans mor kramar om honom med tårar i ögonen. Hon har inte sett honom sen han var nyfödd. Sen var hon tvungen att lämna honom och hans bror.

Alla vet att han haft en bror, men de vet också vad som hände och därför nämns han aldrig.

Efter välkomstceremonin vandrar Isabell omkring i en väldig trädgård.

- Hej.

Hon hoppar till av orden. Hon viste inte att det var någon annan ute i trädgården. Hon vänder sig om, och där står prinsen. Hon bugar sig för honom och mumlar fram en hälsning.

- Du behöver inte göra så. Vi är jämlika.

Hon kan höra att han ler. Så hon tittar upp och får titta in i hans ögon.

- Vad heter du? frågar han.

- Isabell.

- Vackert namn.

- Tycker du? hon rodnar kraftigt vid komplimangen.

- Ja. Mitt är Marco.

- Jag vet.

Han ler snett.

- Kunde nästan tänka mig det.

De fortsätter gå tillsammans. Efter en stunds tystnad tar Marco till orda.

- Du är ensam människa här va.

- Ja, om man borträknar din mor så.

- Hur kom du hit?

- Jag mötte din far när jag var sju. Han tyckte om mig och hjälpte mig mycket. Han blev min ända vän. Sen lovade han att jag skulle få komma hit när min tid var inne. Jag blev 22 ute på jorden.

- Varför?

- Jag levde på gatan. Jobbade där jag fick. Sen så var det två män som ville mer än jag kunde ge. Så de slog ner mig, och lät mig ligga för att dö. Då kom Uriel och Miriel. De hämtade mig hit.

- Jag känner dem. Det är de som hjälpt mig hela livet.

- Mm. De trivs på jorden.

- När kom du hit?

- 1483.

- Det var ett tag sen.

- Ja. men jag vet inte hur länge.

- 400 år.

- Så länge?

- Ja.

- Inte konstigt att jag saknar människor.

- Jag också. Fast jag har bara varit här i några timmar.

- Man känner tiden på annat sätt här.

- Jag vet. Men vet du vad? Jag tror vi kan bli goda vänner Isabell.


End file.
